A Collection of Heist Society Oneshots
by That's Classified
Summary: A collection of new, hopefully good Heist Society series one-shots - the clue's in the title. All original, unless stated otherwise. Please R&R! :P. Rated 'T' just in case. Fluff to come. Thx. :D NEW 2ND CHAPTER! :P
1. His

**Hey guys!**

**This is my very FIRST Heist Society Fanfic, or one that isn't a GG Fanfic for that matter, so read with an open mind. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Hale walked down the street, through the icy drizzle.

_Number 21, this is it, _he thought to himself.

Heart in his mouth, he strided up the hedge-lined path and to the front door.

A few seconds after his knock, the door opened to reveal a very pregnant Kat with a toddler on her hip. Upon seeing him, Kat froze, letting her daughter slide to the floor.

"Hale," she said in recognition, her voice a mere whisper. "Berlin, Baby, go back inside," she told the infant, who was inspecting Hale's Italian-made shoes with a child-like interest.

Berlin. After the Berlin job. The girl's name shouldn't have made a difference to Hale, but it did.

Berlin obeyed meekly, skipping into the house behind Kat, black curls bobbing.

Kat stepped into the night. They didn't go far; only to the concrete fence, upon which they both perched, oblivious to the torrential rain.

Hale's eyes raked over Kat's angular face, as though looking at her for the first time. They then dropped to her swollen stomach, clearly visible underneath her light cotton shirt.

"Pregnant again," Hale commented with a bitter smile. "I'm happy for you." And he was, but then again, he would've given anything to have it be _his_ baby her body was growing round with, _his_ child she had held on her hip, _his _ring on her finger.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling back lightly.

But then their eyes met, both full of things they weren't saying, and her face fell slightly.

"I never stopped loving you," she said, fiddling with the zip on her open raincoat. She then met his gaze. "Not once in all those years."

"And I, you." Hale bit back bile, swallowing hard.

"But I moved on. I _had_ to move on."

"Yes," whispered Hale, wishing he could say the same. "Yes, you did... ...What happened to us?... We used to be... so... compatible."

"We're still compatible." She objected.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No," she answered, façade crumbling. "It just seemed to be the right thing to say, I guess."

They both fell silent.

"Run. Run away with me," Hale said impulsively, reaching for her hand, holding it in his.

"I can't. I've got Berlin, I've got the baby." Her hands automatically pulled from his, dropping to cradle her stomach. "I've got... Nick."

Even though he'd known that was what her answer would be, things didn't cause any less pain for Hale. He could only content himself with looking into her long-lashed, cornflower-blue eyes and knowing that she would always love him as he loved her.

But she would never be his, and that was what hurt him the most, so he had to walk away.

"I should go," he said, dropping a light kiss on her watery cheek, as he made to leave.

"Goodbye Hale." He heard her say for the last time as he walked away. He gave no reply.

It was only halfway down the street that he'd realised that it wasn't just rain that had wet her face.

She'd been crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the beginning, middle, and end are appallingly badly written, and that it's kinda sad and depressing, but do you still think that you can bring yourself to review? Please? :**

**Next one-shot's gonna be better... I hope. :P  
><strong>

**Anyways...**

**...BYE!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	2. Forever

**Hey dudes!**

**Yes - I did delete the last chapter of this, but I didn't really like it and you can see it in my GG series of one-shots called 'Things Change' anyways.**

**This new chapter is equally depressing, although I hope you will enjoy it more than it's predecessor. I'm just gonna dedicate it to 'Forestmonster21stcentury' - for giving me the support and encouragement that has resulted in me publishing this after all. :P  
><strong>

**It is inspired by the movie _'Never Let Me Go'_, my favorite ever. My favourite scene is the last - it is haunting yet so peaceful. If you have not yet had the pleasure of watching _'Never Let Me Go'_ then you really should, without delay - you won't regret it for a second.**

**You however, don't need to see the movie to understand this. It's just a post-break-up one-shot kinda_ inspired _by it.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I have rambled enough. So here goes:**

* * *

><p>Kat's POV:<p>

**(When I was writing this, I kind of thought of it as the last scene of a movie - I imagined Kat looking out of a window at the pouring rain, and what's written below as a voice-over.)**

It is a week to the day that he left, and I can't help marking the anniversary with fresh tears and renewed thoughts of suicide. Forgive me; I speak so bluntly of such things, but truth be told, I see almost no point in living life without him. Hopefully these feelings will fade, but if they are as undying as my love for him, I doubt they shall, as unfortunate as this may be.

I feel now only an empty, aching sense of loss. This loss, it appears, can only be described fully by comparing it to the low chords of Beethovens Moonlight Sonata; grief-filled and lingering.

I have now lost all hope that he will return. Although I do often imagine the scene - how I would rush into his outstretched arms, how he would spin me around exactly twice, how he would look at me, face joyful and exultant, eyes alight with love. But these fantasies are just that - fantasies; dreams - and ones that will never come true at that, so I must refrain from indulging in them, hard as it may be.

So I must live my life from now on, not looking forwards, but backwards. Back to the time that he was still with me, back to the only two months in my life when I as truly happy, back to his embrace, his deep blue eyes; back.

I shall never marry - it seems love, even of the false kind, is an unbearable concept to me as of late. I shall only go through the motions of life, never feeling anything again; forevermore in a state of numbness, nothingness. This I do not mind - I had my two months of glory, of happiness, of love. Glory that will remain imprinted in my memory. Happiness that I will never feel again, but will remember indefinitely. Love that I will feel forever.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	3. More Than I Should

**Hey dudes!**

**I wrote this some weeks ago, when NZ was getting shitloads of thunderstorms.**

**Oh, and the B O L D is for Hale's thoughts, and the **_I t a l i c s _**are ****for Kat's.****  
><strong>

**Hope you like...**

* * *

><p>Kat's POV:<p>

I woke at the crack of dawn. I don't know why.

I also don't know why I didn't just turn over and go back to sleep; instead, I moved to the window overlooking the park behind our back fence, and turned my eyes to the sky. The sun struggled to penetrate the greyness of the day, thin shafts of its light reaching the browned grass.

It hadn't rained in weeks, but was going to rain today; I could tell by the dark clouds that loomed ominously on the horizon.

I slipped down the stairs and through the backdoor. After a short walk over the lawn, I hoisted myself over the brick wall and strode to the centre of the field, barefoot.

The air was eerily calm.

The calm before the storm.

The calm before I told him.

I stood, arms outstretched, as the first bolt of lightning darted through the sky, providing more surface area, so that hopefully it would strike me next.

Next the thunder rumbled in the distance, the sky deepening to a light black. The world seemed to shift for a second, and then it came. Torrential rain struck the parched earth, soon leaving great puddles and submerging my ankles.

Fat droplets struck my flushed cheeks and upturned face, soon wetting my waist-length hair to deep brown strands.

I was made grateful for my undergarments as my white nightdress turned translucent, billowing over my thin frame in the light wind.

I turned in circles slowly, growing steadily dizzier. Fighting increasing nausea, I stopped, now watching a figure approach from a neighbouring house.

It was Hale. Even from this distance I could tell, by the slight slant of his brows, the piercing blue of his eyes.

When he reached me, he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, waiting for me to speak.

I swallowed hard, and then did. "I'm moving."

His face was impassive. "I know." **  
><strong>

"I'm moving far away. And soon."_ Nothing can change that. Much as I wish it could.  
><em>

"I know," Hale replied again, a thumb tracing light patterns on my jaw.

"What will we do?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"Nothing." He saw my expression. "We will wait." He added. "We will wait until you return."

"It'll be years." _Years of yearning for you._

"I know." Hale winced in pain at the prospect. "I know." **Much as I wish I didn't.**

"I'll miss you." _More than anything._

"And I, you," he said gravely, squeezing me to him. **More than you know. More than I should.**

There we clung, for what felt like eternity, but in reality was but a few short minutes.

He let me down a little, and pressed his lips to mine as gently as the drizzle descending upon us.

Closing my eyes, I focused only on how this felt - being together.

Savoring our last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys - that wasn't as fluffy as I wanted it to be. :(<strong>

**Next one will be though. I promise.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	4. Sealed Fates

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the fluff I promised. Read on:**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Kat looked out to sea, sleek, black hair tumbling from her sculpted, angular face. Her long, dark lashes cast shadows on her high cheekbones in the dim light, as the midnight blue skirts of her muslin, floor length dress billowed in the breeze.

Hale, watching her, was certain he had never seen anyone as beautiful in his life.

Kat was so thin; the scapula of her bare back looking like wings, every bone of her spine clearly visible. Her grip on the balcony rail tightened and the long line of her jaw clenched, the only signs she had heard his approach.

Hale knew it was now or never. If he didn't speak now, she would be gone forever.

"I want to be that guy," he began. "I want to be _your_ guy."

Kat turned and looked up to him, blue eyes wide.

"The thought of you being with anyone else... it drives me crazy. _You_ drive me crazy." He paused for a second. "I want to _be_ with _you_."

Her mind whirred with happy images of their life before them: a kiss, a quiet wedding with close family and friends, children; grandchildren.

"Tell me how you feel. If it isn't as I do, just say the world and I'll let you go. I'll let you go if it makes you happy."

She stared at him, gaze unwavering, attention undivided, but made no sound.

"Please, speak."

Then she did. "_You _make me happy. _I _want to be with _you_," she murmured, now clinging to Hale.

And then they kissed, slowly, softly, but deeply...

...their fates sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it's shortness. :P<br>**

**Please review! I can always write more fluff if you desire it.**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	5. Fallen

**Yo!**

**So... I said I'd write more fluff. :D**

* * *

><p>Hale's POV:<p>

"We need to talk," I said, nodding towards Nick and Gabrielle, who were trying (and failing) to look as though they weren't eavesdropping, on nearby chaises.

"About what?" Kat asked, lips pursed slightly, obviously discontent.

"Us," I answered simply, already walking away.

She followed nimbly, small footsteps echoing down the hall behind me.

I strode towards the limo, and Marcus opened the door for Kat, motioning for her to get in. Deftly, she did, and I was close behind her.

Too close.

I could smell her intoxicating, musky fragrance; her natural honey shampoo. She turned to me for a second, navy eyes solemn, and I swear I could count her every lash.

Breathing in unsteadily, I issued instructions to Marcus as to our destination. Hearing where we were bound, a small smile tinged Kat's lips.

The limo drew alongside the small café, and we both stepped into the cool evening air. Upon entering, the spicy scent of cinnamon and fresh bread greeted us cordially, welcoming us to the warm abode.

Silently, we took seats at a table in a corner, and watched the sheeting rain as it enveloped the city. Condensation beaded on the vast windows, gathering into larger streams which ran down their lengths. This I watched with a blank face, mind on other things.

Mind on _her_.

"I'm tired of pretending," I finally began, voice sounding ten times stronger than I felt. "I'm tired of pretending that I haven't fallen for you, that I never will."

Kat looked up to me, eyes staring. In my mind, I implored her to speak, but she made no sound, apparently speechless.

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I got to my feet and walked wordlessly away, and out of the café.

I paused a second, leaning against the wall of a nearby shop. Then I saw her, standing in front of me, a mere foot away. Kat seemed uncertain, as though teetering on the edge of a revelation, but unsure whether to proceed.

But then her long jaw set, mind made.

She stepped even closer and pulled herself to me, thin arms reaching for my neck.

I leaned down, pushing my lips to hers gently. She clung to me even tighter, fingers tangling in my slightly damp hair, melting into the kiss. Our lips moved together softly, her chest pressing to mine.

We pulled apart a second, foreheads pressing to each other's. The loud drumming of the rain resounded on our either side, seemingly a world away.

Kat smiled slightly, eyes tentative. "I've fallen for you too," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**I'll update once I get... 7. That should give me enough time to gather ideas. :P  
><strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!  
><strong>


	6. Letters

**Hey guys!**

**Just to clarify, all of these one-shots are unrelated, hence the term. :P  
><strong>

**It's a depressing one today, for which I apologize profusely. :/**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Kat stared down at the sheet of paper on the desk before her.

_Hale, _it read in her linked script.

_I miss you. I know that probably doesn't mean anything at all to you anymore, but it's true._

She sighed. No matter how she put her feelings, they never seemed right. Slowly, she crumpled the paper into a tight ball and flung it in the general direction of the overflowing bin.

Closing her eyes, Kat inhaled deeply, then rising to look out the window and over the front lawn. Hands shaking, she undid her hair, shaking it loose, and retied it into a loose bun on the nape of her neck.

Seeing Nick approach down the driveway, wide grin in place, Kat smiled a small smile. Had he been standing a little closer, he would have noticed how it never reached her eyes.

"You ready?" He mouthed.

She managed to nod, and grabbed her purse, making her way down the spiral staircase. Hale could wait.

* * *

><p>Hale glanced to his loopy scrawl on the page in front of him.<p>

_Kat, _it said.

_I know that you've probably forgotten me, but my thoughts are with you. Constantly. I'm sure that that fact means nothing to you since I left, but I can still hope. Hoping is all I have left now.  
><em>

He exhaled slowly, crossed it out, and turned to a fresh sheet. His whole notebook was full of them - countless rejected drafts.

"What're you doing?" Gabrielle asked, sidling up behind him.

"Nothing," Hale muttered, hastily flipping it closed, then sliding the drawer of the desk open and replacing it beneath plans for the latest heist_._ He would return to it later.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, her immediately suspicious.

* * *

><p>"Gabrielle, would you post this for me please?" Hale handed her sealed letter, with an address for somewhere in Paris.<p>

"Sure. Of course."

"Thanks," he replied gratefully.

"No problem."

Hale left for his room, where he was to pace anxiously, whiling away the hours, waiting for a phone call that would never come, mail that would never arrive.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle tore open the envelope and read its contents.<p>

Hopes dying, she did what anyone would do. Eyes wild, she tossed his onto the grate, and watched as flames blackened his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for putting you through reading that.<strong>

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


End file.
